


Joker's Bats and Birds

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, referenced Dick/Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Joker is certain he knows how this new Robin came to existence. Dick is horrified to find out what the theory is.





	Joker's Bats and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So we were talking in the DC omegaverse server about people misinterpreting Dick as the later Robin’s mother and then we got onto the Joker doing it. And so I wrote this. 
> 
> Tags; omegaverse 
> 
> Warnings; Joker talks about: underage, Batman/Robin, slut-shaming; canon typical violence

Dick’s bruises hurt when he’s thrown into the cell. He hates it when goons actually get the drop on him, especially Joker’s goons, but they got luck this time.

“Nightwing!” Dick forces himself to look up at and check that Robin is uninjured, even as he curses himself for his rescue attempt ending with him captive as well.

Tim looks whole. Roughed up, but whole.

Thank god.

“See I told you I’d bring your mama to you,” Joker says as Tim pulls Dick into the corner he’s backed himself into. He lets Dick tuck him under his arms – some level of reassurance that the Joker will have to get through Dick before getting to _this _Robin.

“I’m not a complete monster,” Joker continues, “to deprave an omega his pup. Mothers should stay with their babies.”

“He’s not my child,” Dick snarls.

“Oh you don’t have to lie to me _Robin,_” Joker says, the emphasis on Robin making his meaning clear. Not that it’s that surprising that he’s figured it out. The Joker may be psychotic but he’s smarter than most give him credit for. “I know that your little disappearing act for those months was because the Bat got you knocked up. Not that I can blame him – you were such a promiscuous omega, running around in those shorts, showing everyone what was for offer."

“He didn’t.” Bruce was his father. And the idea that he would- no, even the thought turned Dick’s stomach.

“The middle one clearly wasn’t yours. No wonder you never much liked him. But this one? He’s your baby alright,” Joker continues. “But you gotta’ tell me – what was the Bat like in bed?”

“We never did anything like that!” Dick snaps louder. Because maybe it will stop the Joker from continuing on this train of thought. Maybe it will buy them some reprieve from the idea of it.

The Joker’s face turns from a grin to a mocking sad one. “Oh, I’m sorry, wasn’t he there for you after? Knocked you up then left you in the cave while he went back out? Was he there when the little chick was born or did he leave you to push him out all by yourself.”

“Shut up!” Dick didn’t want to hear anymore of it. Nor watch the Joker’s grotesque parody enactment of what he thinks went down.

“Oh come on, it’s okay. He must of at least let you nurse the chickling before he put him in his own tights, more covering his are too might I add, daddy didn’t want his baby omega having all the eyes of Gotham wanting him like his mama. Bats had to have him strong on mother’s milk before he sent him out into Gotham to die. Because we all know how Robin really ends up now don’t we?”

Dick wants to punch Joker. Go kick him and tear his throat out for it. But he can’t leave Tim unguarded. Can’t lose another to this madman.

“Has he already got the new replacement lined up and ready? Pumped a second into you so he’s old enough by the time this one meets his expiry date? Is there more than one waiting back in the face for mama to get home?” Joker’s face once against twists from grotesque curiosity to a mockery of sympathy. “It must be so rough for you. Giving him these babies of yours to be fed to Gotham’s demands for blood. Don’t worry – if he had another cooking in you currently you won’t have to see it die, my men took care of that for you.”

So that was why they kept kicking Dick in the stomach when they grabbed him. It’s almost funny to think how pointless that was on their part.

“Not even going to thank me for that?” Joker asks, his voice filled with mock-offence. “Fine. I get how it is. I shall leave you and your chick be then. But don’t worry when the Bat gets here I won’t make you watch your baby die for Batman’s cause. He can watch his mother go first okay?”

The Joker turns on the spot and walks away. Leaving Dick and Tim alone.

“He’s mad,” Tim whispers. Clutching close to Dick like somehow it will keep them both safe.

“Don’t worry, Batman will come for us,” Dick promises because Batman is their father, their alpha. No… not like how Joker believes though.

No, Bruce would never do that.


End file.
